Kipper Hood part 2 - "Oo-De-Lally"/Baron Greenback
SpongeBob SquarePants/Alan-A-Dale: "Kipper Hood and Rolf walkin' through the forest, Laughin' back and forth at what the other'n has to say. Reminiscin' this and that and havin' such a good time, o-de-lally, oo-de-lally golly, what a day. Never ever thinkin' there was danger in the water, they were drinkin' They just guzzled it downNever dreamin' that a schemin' Lightning and his hunters were a-watchin' them and gatherin' around Kipper Hood and Rolf runnin' through the forest, jumpin' fences, dodgin' trees and tryin' to get away. Contemplatin' nothin' but escapin' and finally makin' it Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally golly, what a day. Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally golly, what a day." *Rolf/Little John: You know something, Kipper? You're taking too many chances. *Kipper/Robin Hood: Chances? You must be joking. That was just a bit of a lark, Rolf. *Rolf/Little John: Yeah? Take a look at your hat. That's not a candle on a cake. *Kipper/Robin Hood: Hello. This one almost had my name on it, didn't it? (sighing) They're getting better, you know. You've got to admit it. They are getting better. *Rolf/Little John: Huh, yeah. The next time that Lightning'll probably have a rope around our necks. (gagging) Pretty hard to laugh hangin' there, Kipper. *Kipper/Robin Hood: Ha! Lightning and his hunters couldn't lift you off the ground. En garde! *Rolf/Little John: Hey, watch it, Kipper. That's the only hat I've got. *Kipper/Robin Hood: Oh, come along. You worry too much, old boy. *Rolf/Little John: You know something, Kipper? I was just wonderin'. Are we good guys or bad guys? You know. I mean, uh, our robbin' the rich to feed the poor. *Kipper/Robin Hood: "Rob"? (clicking tongue) That's a naughty word. We never rob. We just... sort of borrow a bit from those who can afford it. *Rolf/Little John: Borrow? Huh. Boy, are we in debt. *(trumpet plays) *Kipper/Robin Hood: Ho-ho-ho! (laughs) That sounds like another collection day for the poor. Eh, Rolfy Boy! *Rolf/Little John: Yeah. Sweet charity. *(up-tempo music) *Baron Greenback/Prince John: Taxes! (laughs) Taxes! Beautiful, lovely taxes! *Stiletto/Sir Hiss: Barone, you have an absolute skill for encouraging contributions from the poor. (chuckles) *Baron Greenback/Prince John: To coin a phrase, my dear counselor, rob the poor to feed the rich. - snickering Am I right? - laughing Tell me, what is the next stop, Stiletto? *Stiletto/Sir Hiss: Uh, let me see. Uh, I... Oh! Yes. The next stop is Nottingham, Barone. *Baron Greenback/Prince John: Oh! The richest plum of them all. Notting... chuckles... ham. *Stiletto/Sir Hiss: A perfect fit, Barone. Most becoming. You look regal, dignified, sincere, masterful, noble, chival... *Baron Greenback/Prince John: Uh, uh, don't... don't overdo it, Stiletto. There. That, I believe, does it. This crown gives me a feeling of power! Power! Forgive me a cruel chuckle. (chuckles) Power. Hmm. *Stiletto/Sir Hiss: And how well King Bramwell's crown sits on your noble brow. *Baron Greenback/Prince John: Doesn't it? Uh, King Bramwell? Look, I've told you never to mention my brother's name! *Stiletto/Sir Hiss: (stuttering) A mere slip of the tongue, Barone. We're in this plot together, if you don't mind my saying so. And remember, it was your idea I hypnotized him and... *Baron Greenback/Prince John: I know. And sent him off on that crazy crusade. (both laughing) *Stiletto/Sir Hiss: Much to the sorrow of the Queen Mother. *Baron Greenback/Prince John: (sobbing) Yes! Mother. Mother always did like Richard best. *Stiletto/Sir Hiss: Barone, please don't do that. If you don't mind my saying so, you see, you have a very loud thumb. Hypnotism could rid you of your psychosis... ...so... ...easily. *Baron Greenback/Prince John: (gasps) No! None of that! None of that. *Stiletto/Sir Hiss: Well, I was only trying to help. *Baron Greenback/Prince John: (snickers) I wonder. Silly serpent. *Stiletto/Sir Hiss: "Silly Serpent?" *Baron Greenback/Prince John: Now look here. One more hiss out of you... (stammering) Stiletto, and you are walking to Nottingham. *Stiletto/Sir Hiss: Crows don't walk, they fly. Hmph. So there. Category:Louis Walkden's Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts